Oh Yeah, Back to Saving the World
by Ninja Jumper
Summary: A Maximum Ride adventure, starting from where 'Fang' left off. Max is still really upset that Fang has left, but Dylan is still there. Will Max choose Dylan or Fang? Will Max save the world? Everything depends on the flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my attempt on making the best Maximum Ride story EVER!**

**Please review, and be harsh. I will update about once a week (maybe more). If I slack off, send me a review telling me to get off my butt and update.**

**Disclaimer: I assumed all the stories on this site would imply this, but as everyone else puts it on their stories, I feel the need to do it too. I don't own anything (as you probably guessed).**

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V

Yet again, Nudge had given me a makeover and painted my nails while I was napping on the couch. Gazzy is sitting next to me and watching TV as I fumble with balls of cotton and nail polish remover. Honestly, Nudge is so annoying.

If Fang was here, there would be a picture of me looking like a gay freak on Facebook, my-space and his freaking blog by now.

I fell back on the couch in depression when I thought of him. Everything seems to remind me of Fang. In fact, everything reminds _everybody_ of Fang.

Max has it worst, though. She just stays in her room all day, looking out the window and whispering to herself. She's lost it. She doesn't eat, drink or sleep. For the first few days, we tried taking her places to cheer her up, but she wouldn't budge, so now we just give up and leave her.

"Iggy, do you wanna go to the firework shop?" Gazzy poked my stomach with his foot (well, he missed and kicked just under it) and winced and giggled at my pain. Lately, Gazzy has resorted to blowing stuff up to keep his mind away from Fang. We have finished 8 packs of fireworks in 3 days, plus 2 thirds of our stash of illegal explosives. Comfort explosions, we call it.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. I stood up and sighed when Gazzy told me I was not wearing any trousers. Well, at least Nudge had left my underwear on. "Remind me to get you to check the photos on Nudge's phone later." I trudged off to find some pants while singing _I'm walking on sunshine & Halo _from Glee. Don't ask me how I know that song.

"Hey, Iggy. What are you doing?" Dylan's voice. He sounded totally miserable. Dylan was the reason Fang left in the first place, and I wasn't too fond of him for it.

"Going to the Firework shop." I said to him while I walked into our room. Dylan slept in Fang's bed now. He thinks he can just come in here, kick one of us out and replace us. Well, he'll have to think again.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"If you want." I try to be nice to him because if I'm seen with him, I attract more girls (yeah, I know. Selfish). I heard him walk away, whistling happily.

I was quite curious of how he was handling the whole Insane-Max-and-it's-all-his-fault thing. So far, he doesn't try to comfort her, which is good. Max hates sympathy, and she hates Dylan. So it's wise to leave her alone.

Once I'd dressed, killed nudge for making me over and stolen the special credit card, we went to get fireworks.

I winked to all the girls I could hear giggling at us. They were checking us (well Dylan) out. I was secretly jealous of his good looks. He didn't seem to notice, though. Being blind, I have come to know a lot more inside people than others. I still haven't figured Dylan out. He was too preoccupied to care about girls for some reason.

Gazzy trudged behind us kicking dust until we reached the fireworks shop.

**Gazzy's P.O.V**

I shoveled as many fireworks as I could onto our trolley. The girl at the counter kept giving me looks. I was getting quite annoyed at her. Why does everyone think that just because I'm young, I have to be taken care of? I probably know a lot more about explosives than she does. Hey, she will learn her lesson in one way or another. I asked Iggy if he wanted anything else. When he said no, we paid and left.

Just as we were about to walk out of the shop, The lady behind the cash register screamed.

We turned around to see that she was covered in ketchup. I pushed Dylan and Iggy out of the shop and tried not to burst out laughing right there and then! We walked as fast as we could without looking suspicious, and by the time we reached the park, we couldn't stop laughing. I don't think I have ever seen Dylan have fun before.

"Gazzy, what did you do?" Dylan asked me while he tried to stop laughing.

I winked at him. "Ketchup in a whoopie cushion! It's her job to put unwanted items back on the shelves, so I filled one with ketchup. She never saw it coming!"

"Genius!" Iggy said. Darn right.

We walked back home laughing and thinking about all the stuff we could blow up. Dylan had gone silent, though. Back to his old, sad self. I hugged him tightly.

"Guys, I am sorry if you don't want me. I never meant to kick Fang out." Dylan suddenly said. I felt a pang of guilt as he said Fang's name. It's true, it wasn't his fault Fang left. "I was made for Max. I never had a say in this. I don't have a choice. My body wants her. I can't help it. I want to make everything all right."

There was a silence as we took his words in. I felt a pang of guilt for hating Dylan so much. He really wasn't a bad guy. He was just a disposable piece of a scientist's game.

"It's okay man." Iggy finally said. "We're on your side." They fist bumped. Iggy NEVER misses fist-bumps and high-fives. Freaky.

"Good. Then help me find Fang." Dylan said.

* * *

**I enjoy reviews (hint hint)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed. Don't forget: If you review, I will love you! **

**Reasons why you should review:**

**-It would help me write better **

**-It would show me I have a purpose for writing this**

**-It would give me something to read**

**Good reasons? Heck, just review.**

* * *

Gazzy's P.O.V

Max was in a complete rage when we got back home. We could hear her screaming from the front door. When we opened the door, she was standing there glaring at us. I was still working out whether I should laugh or whimper when she pulled us in and pushed us into the couch. At least she was out of her chair in her bedroom.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed at us. Her hair flew everywhere, making her look like a wild animal.

"Um… we just went to get some fireworks." Iggy said. He was as surprised as I was at Max's insanity.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you realize we have some WORK to do?" She yelled. She sounded like Dr Martinez when she was on the phone. Yeesh, that woman still hasn't figured out that the person you're talking to shouldn't be able to hear you without a phone.

"We didn't tell you because you didn't want to speak to us. What work do we have to do?" I butt in. I was angry now.

"We are on a mission. We have to save the world. I don't know how and I don't know why. I just know that we have to start soon." Max said.

"Hold the drama." Nudge had entered the room. "We have been waiting for you to get off your sulky butt, and now you're screaming at us?"

"I'm sorry, but what if our expiration dates kick in right now and we aren't able to fulfill our mission? We can't waste anymore time."

"What do we need to do?" Angel said. I could tell she was worried. We were too. You don't need to be able to read minds to know that Max's head was messed up.

"I don't know. I just know that we need to find Jeb." She turned away to go to her room. Then she turned back to face us. "And you," She glared at Dylan, who had been silent this entire time. "Get out by tomorrow."

"Max!" Iggy stood up.

"Stop it, Iggy. He is the reason Fang left! He is not in my flock."

"HEY! I'd rather be in Dylan's flock than in yours!" I burst out. I instantly regretted it when I saw the hurt on Max's face. She walked into our room.

Dylan's P.O.V

I was breathing heavily. That was too much drama for my taste. I looked at Iggy and Gazzy. They were also stressed out now.

"Thanks guys, but I can fight my own battles." I said. "Don't tell Max that I'm going to look for Fang. I think you guys should stay here. Max will get hurt if you don't."

"No. We're coming with you, man." Iggy said.

"Fine, but Max isn't gonna like it. What's the plan?" I said.

There was a big gap of silence as everyone looked at each other expectantly, waiting for a big burst of wisdom.

"We should go tomorrow at midnight, when Max thinks we're asleep." Gazzy said. That kid has a lot of brains. We declared that as the best thing to do. I then went to pack my stuff.

Max's P.O.V

It was 1:00 in the morning, and I was craving Ben and Jerry's. Is that so wrong? I was still upset about what Gazzy said today. I was really careful to not make a sound until I saw Dylan opening the window in the living room.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. It sounds stupid, but I thought he was a monster who was about to kill me. I had to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't scream. When you're made in a science lab, that stuff doesn't seem impossible anymore.

He turned around and banged his head on the open window when he heard me. "Um… I was leaving." Dylan said. "You told me to go."

I walked over to him and sighed. I hadn't noticed how cute he was until now. He looked really sweet when he was holding his head in pain. "Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Iggy was right. It's not your fault that Fang left."

He stared at me for ages. Even I was surprised those words came out of my mouth. His blue eyes were shiny in the night, and they shimmered every time he moved. "Um… thanks for realizing that. Goodbye"

He climbed onto the window frame and jumped for take-off.

"NO! Stay!" I ran to the window, jumped up into the air and flew after him.

I was panting when I reached him. I didn't calculate stopping, and I banged into him with so much force that we both started falling. He managed to stop himself, pull me up and gently float to the ground. We were miles away from our house now.

WOW! That did not just happen, did it? "You know, this doesn't mean I like you." I said to him, while smiling. "Stay. Please?"

"Why?" He asked. It made sense. Why? Why do I want him to stay?

"Because… I need you to help me on my mission." Good speech, Max. Good speech.

"Fine." Dylan said. No smiles, though.

Dylan's P.O.V

Why did I agree to stay? I'm never going to get what I want. It's like being next to a chocolate cake and not being able to eat it. I loathe myself.

Iggy and Gazzy were all glares when I got back.

"You left without us!" Gazzy blurted out.

"You were in on this?" Max asked them.

Gazzy's face turned red. "We were going to find Fang. It was Dylan's idea."

Max looked at me. "Why would _you_ help find Fang?" When I shrugged back, she said "Let's do it."

Great, now she's asking me to help her find my competition. Will I agree? Of course I will. Don't ask me why.

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Maybe if you review, my updates will be faster ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting. The internet was all jacked up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Please review if you have any strong opinions on anything I write. Also, please review if you like the story. Please review if you hate the story. Please review if you thought the story is 'meh'. If you have ever written a story on this site, you will know just how much authors apreciate reviews. **

* * *

Nudge's P.O.V

We had been flying for two days, without much plan. We had been searching all over the state. We didn't have much to work with, to be honest.

"Max, how do think we will find Fang this way? We can't just fly over the country hoping we'll see him walking into a sweet shop. It doesn't make any sense." Iggy said. He was most annoyed because he couldn't even see the ground.

"OH! There's one!" I said. I had seen a teenage guy with black hair sitting on a bench. I waited for everyone to spot him while we hovered in the air.

"Oh yeah! I see him!" Gazzy yelled. Some people looked up at the sky when they heard him. We all glared at Gazzy to be quiet. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves now. Fortunately, no-one saw us. We were too high up, and the only reason we could see them was because of our raptor-vision.

We chose a small clump of trees next to the road to land in. Thank goodness there's still _some_ greenery left to hide mutant bird kids in. When we had all reached the ground, we made ourselves to the pavement where the guy was sitting.

"Aw man that guy's _definitely_ not Fang." Gazzy moaned. When some people turned around when they heard him, he received yet another set of glares from the flock. That kid will never learn.

We headed back to the clearing to take-off again. I noticed how graceful Dylan was when he jumped up to fly. It's a shame his heart is gonna be broken. Somehow there has been a big release of tension between Max and Dylan now. They are living together, but I don't know how long Dylan's hormones will take of this deal.

"This is crap, Max. We are never gonna find Fang this way. Do you know how many teenage guys there are with black hair?" Iggy said.

"Are there a lot of teenage guys with black hair and wings?" Max said. Max has this way of winning every single argument. I think it's because she raises her eyebrows after every comeback and gives you a stare that makes you doubt whether you yourself are right.

"I agree. We need a more structured plan." Dylan said. He was welcomed with four groans of approval and a big glare from Max.

"_Fine._ What do you suggest we do then, smartass?" Max said. She does not like being outnumbered by her own flock.

"Max, I know you are considering going to Jeb. Remember, I can read your thoughts." Angel said.

"Yeah, OK, but just remember that we hate him." Gazzy said. "I'm willing to do it for Fang, though."

None of us wanted to go back to the dreaded science labs. We don't have very happy memories of them. I could only remember being made to do physical and mental tests and be electrocuted a countless number of times.

Max's P.O.V

We were standing outside Itex, taking our last breathes of fresh air before being hit with the sterile smell of the building. It looked shabby on the outside with its metal structure and tinted windows, but on the inside, we knew it would be filled with bright lights and white tiled floors, walls and ceilings.

We didn't quite know what kind of entrance to make, so I decided we do a calm, casual knock on the front door. It seemed so normal when we were used to flying into second story windows.

A scary woman answered the door. She had black hair tied back into a bun and high, bony cheek bones. She was at least forty and her frown was strict and intimidating.

"Hello…" Max said awkwardly as she stared at us. "We would like to see Jab. We are-"

"-I know who you are. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Batchelder? He is a busy man and he doesn't like unexplained visitors." She said icily and professionally.

15 minutes of waiting silently in a chair and picking my fingernails, we were led into Jeb's office.

He had a mixture of expressions consisting of annoyance, anger and disapproval. There were only two seats and nobody wanted to be the ones who got to sit down, so we all just leaned against the walls.

Max jumped straight to the point. "Do you know how we can find Fang?"

Jeb's expression now consisted of surprise. "I don't think I should be mixing in your personal lives. I should not waist the company's expenses on doing that kind of thing.

It was as if someone had filled her with tomato ketchup. She was burning with fury. "Oh really, _dad_?" she spat. "Not even for your own daughter? Some father you are."

Now, Jeb's emotions consisted of heartbreak and regret. "Fine. I know what you can do. All the genetic engineered experiments which were made by Itex are traceable. You all have micro-chips inside you which have trackers in them."

Jeb did some typing and clicking on his computer and then turned the screen to our direction.

The screen showed a world map. Jeb typed in a series of numbers which was probably Fang's real name. How sad is that? When he pressed enter, a red dot glowed somewhere in Russia.

"What's he doing over there?" Gazzy said, and for some reason, I laughed. Gazzy says things like they don't matter that much. It's good because it makes all my problems feel tiny.

"If you are going to search for him, I can download this tracker onto a GPS." Jab said. I think he was trying to show off his fancy scientific equipment.

"Yeah. Thanks." Iggy said.

"_Now _we have a logical plan," said Dylan. He didn't seem to be having any problem with looking for Fang. He probably does on the inside, though.

* * *

**Apparently Glee has started again in America! I am so excited for when it comes out in England! (Who's with me?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. I thought it was too packed, but that's just me.**

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V

"Hello, May I take your order?" The waiter said in his posh Italian accent. It looked like he was just talking to Max, and not the whole flock. I glared at the guy as hard as I could. Sorry dude, there's already too much competition for _that_ lady.

Oh, guess what; we're in Italy now! It's awesome. We are on our way to Russia to find my nemesis (Fang), but as amazing as we bird kids are, we can't fly all the way to Russia in one trip. Gazzy and Angel really wanted to see Europe, so we decided to take the long way round and see some sights on the way. We're also gonna have cultural foods in their countries. We've already stopped off in England and had a full English breakfast. It was actually 4:00 in the evening, but hey, we wanted bacon! We stopped off in France, but no-one wanted to eat snails, so we just ate fancy seafood and about a million croissants. Now, we're having Italian food in Italy!

"Yes, you can take my order." Angel said, breaking the eye contact and blushes between Max and the waiter. "I would like the spaghetti Pomodoro, please." Angel said with a sweet smile of a 7 year old.

Gazzy raised his eyebrows, and the flock stared at her. She was up to something. We could tell by her innocence.

"Si" The waiter said and walked off. He was miffed about his broken attempt at flirting.

"Wait!" I said. The waiter turned around. "What about us? We want food as well!. I would like the lasagna vegetariano."

The waiter listened to the rest of the flocks' orders and walked into the kitchen.

"He seems nice." Max said.

"Oh please, I bet he does that to every girl he sees." Iggy said. "I know the type." *Sigh*. Iggy is such a perve.

When the waiter arrived, he was carrying a lot of food. Just what a hungry mutant bird kid wants. "I have some news for you!" The waiter said in his accent. "You are the 100th person to order Spaghetti Pomodoro this month. You win prize! You all win tickets to nightclub across street for tonight. Congratulations!"

The people in the restaurant all clapped, except for a business man in the corner. Those people are just too busy to have fun. We said thanks and accepted the tickets.

When the crowd returned to their original conversations, we all high-fived Angel for winning the tickets. A mind reader is useful sometimes. Well, if they're on your side. The food was great. Knowing we had won something made it even nicer.

Gazzy's P.O.V

Nudge insisted in buying us all posh outfits to wear for the party. That girl will use any excuse she can to buy clothes. We didn't have much stuff to do before the party anyway, so we went along with it.

The problem with clothes shopping is finding suits to hide wings. In the end we just gave up. They wouldn't look out of place at a club anyway. I'm still not sure why they would let a 7 year old into a nightclub, but its fine with me, mainly because I shouldn't be allowed in either.

We stumbled around the nearest shopping centre. Nudge is really fussy. She spends ages choosing her clothes and always manages to find something wrong with everything. She wants to be a fashion designer just so she can design outfits which have nothing wrong with them.

"Nudge, look at this dress!" Max said, pulling her next to the H&M window. The dress was a dark blue halter neck with a silver band around the middle. It was quite pretty.

"Yeah, that's awesome Max. Maybe I should change the hem-"|  
She was dragged into the store by a Max. Being guys, we dragged Angel to an ice-cream stall. We bought lemon ice-creams which the Italians call 'Sorbets'. They're awesome.

Nudge then found suits for us. Angel found a really cute dress white dress, and she insisted on wearing a halo hair band. She looked like an Angel, just like her name.

Max's P.O.V

"Max, you look stunning!" Dylan told me and I showed him the dress I had bought.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "You look great too!" I hope he still understands that this isn't a date.

"Iggy, you look awesome!" I say to him. He really does. He is wearing a typical suit. It's weird seeing him dressed so formally when I'm so used to seeing him in tracksuits and hoodies with hands covered with gunpowder…

"Come on… let's go!"

When we got to the desk, we were annoyed to find that they wouldn't let any of us in because we were all underage and didn't have IDs. Oh well… we will fly in through a window.

We made our way around the club until we found an open window in the second floor. We flew up. When we reached, Me Angel and Nudge ran out because we were in the men's' toilets. It wasn't too embarrassing because there were loads of girls there making out with guys anyway.

I remember seeing someone I recognized, but I wasn't sure where from.

We went downstairs to the club and started dancing. Nudge and Iggy went off together, which was surprising. Gazzy and Angel went to go eat stuff.

"Careful not to drink anything. It will probably be alcoholic!" I yelled after them.

That just left me and Dylan. We were awkwardly standing there and smiling at each other. It was even weirder when a slow song came on.

He then took my hand, and I was about to jerk it away, but I couldn't. He twirled me and I found myself wanting more. I held his shoulder and we slowed danced. I was really happy. I didn't remember why I couldn't like him. I kept trying to tell myself that he was the enemy, but my body wouldn't listen.

He was holding my waist and I was holding his shoulders. We had both forgotten about the music and were standing there. Slowly, I could feel him pulling him closer to me, and I wasn't resisting. Our lips were about to touch…

"No." Dylan said. We drew apart. "I won't be able to resist you if I do that. Make up your mind, Max. You can't have it both ways."

He walked away and left me standing there. I was cursing myself for letting my instincts take us as far as they did.

Suddenly I felt myself getting more and more tired. I was sleepy… sleepy. I had a long journey. I was tired. I needed sleep. Sleep… sleep sounded good. Everything blacked out as I fell asleep.

* * *

**More up asap.**

**It really depends on how much homework I get (and the amount of reviews I get)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :) Here's another update. Please review, and the people who did review- Thanks (and keep at it!)**

**On my friend's hand: I 3 JB**

**Me: You love Justin Bieber? **

**My friend: Yeah... but that stood for Jelly Beans.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself staring at a tiled ceiling. I could see sparks at the sides of my eyes and I knew it wasn't a good thing. Still lying down, I tried to remember what happened last night.

All I could remember was how fit Dylan looked in his suit. NO! Max! You like Fang, not Dylan. Fang ran away to protect you. Fang was only thinking of you when he left. Fang loves you and you love Fang. Dylan is a creep who came to ruin your life. Dylan is selfish. Dylan is bad. Dylan is the enemy.

After having a bit of mind organization, I could vaguely remember what had happened. We were at a party, and Dylan and I had slow danced. We were about to kiss, then Dylan walked away. I covered my head in my hands and cringed at the thought of me letting Dylan do that. I remember myself feeling more and more sleepy… and that's it.

THE FLOCK! I sat up so fast my head went dizzy.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Nudge! Fa- Dylan!" I said when I saw five identical beds around mine.

"What?" Gazzy's voice was tired, like he too had just woken up. "Where are we?" That thought hadn't occurred to me. I had no idea where we were.

"At least all our arses are together." I said. "HELLO? CAN THE PERSON WHO IS KEEPING US HOSTAGE PLEASE LET US GO NOW?" I yelled sarcastically into the ceiling, hoping there would be surveillance cameras somewhere.

A few minutes later 6 people dressed in a black and white uniforms came into our room. Naturally, we were all jumping on the beds when they came in. They all took a bed each, and while we were still standing on them, we were wheeled into another room. Iggy hit his head on the door because he was too tall, making us all smirk at him.

Our entire beds were wheeled into a big metallic conference room. It was so cold in there that I wasn't even a little embarrassed about having a duvet with me.

A posh man was sitting at the head of a big table. We all instantly recognized him as the business man in the restaurant, and I remembered that _he _was the one I saw at the party. "Who are you?" Nudge said. We were all sitting up straight on our beds now, glaring at the man. This was serious business.

"Hello. I am Dr Anderson from the CIA." He said while he held up a card "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you." The man said to us. This was surprising, because normally, when someone keeps us hostage, it's because they _do_ want to kill us.

"OK… so could you please explain why we were drugged and kept hostage?" Iggy said.

"I understand that you are the bird flock, yes?" Inquired the business man. We all knew he already knew the answer, so we snorted.

"No… sorry wrong people. I don't know a bird flock." Nudge said, and the business man actually chuckled. WOW! He was so stiff that I didn't think his mouth would be able to move like that!

"Ok, I know you are the flock." He gestured to me "You are the leader. I have a proposition to make. You are prophesized to save the world. I have a way to do it. That is why, when I heard of you, I knew you were the way forward."

He clapped, and the same people who had wheeled our beds into the room came in. They sat at the corner of the room, next to the computer.

Suddenly, a picture of a fat bald man appeared on the wall. Ohhh. He had one of those projector thingies.

"This is Dr. Surland. He has done many projects to destroy the world, for example, the 'BP' oil spill was his doing." We all shot him confused looks. That spill was an accident. A picture of the oil container came up next.

"My teams of investigators are not quite sure of his intentions for causing the oil spill," He continued "but after studying the scene, we found that the buoy containing the oil was not old enough to get a leak by accident. There is a lot of evidence leading back to him, such as fingerprints of one of his assistants on the buoy and dents in the metal that could have been hit with a hammer."

We all pondered this idea. The oil spill did come out of the blue. Why would anybody do that, though? Does he know how many animals he has killed?

After a dramatic pause, Anderson continued "The Chilean miners were another one of Dr. Surland's doings. This time, we know he did this because he had a fight with the mining company after the mine he invested in was short of diamonds. We also found dynamite in the walls a few days after his loss of money.

There are also many other things he has done, but these are the most recent scenarios. We don't tell the public because we don't want to worry them with the knowledge that they are in danger. I hope you understand why I need your help to conquer him now."  
We all nodded approvingly. It seemed real, and they _did_ have evidence. Dr. Anderson was from the CIA, and I was ready to make my country proud!  
"We'll do it." I said, and got nods of approval from the flock. "How do we start?"

"That's very reassuring. We prefer to kill as little people as possible, but we feel it necessary to get rid of Dr. Surland. We think the world will be a better place without him, so we need you to assassinate him." Dr. Anderson said. He stood up, and his eyes were serious and dark. "Please don't fail. We can't risk any delays. If this operation goes smoothly, we will give you 1,000,000 dollars for doing service to the world." With that encouraging thought, he got up and went outside the room, leaving us to sit in our beds and think about our mission.

He came back a few seconds later with some weird electronic gadget. When I saw that, I got reminded about our GPS and the search for Fang, and felt a pang of guilt and misery. I'll have to wait a bit longer before I can see him again. I felt my pockets for the tracking device that Jeb had given me, but couldn't find it. Crap! I signaled to the flock to check their pockets too.

"This is a building scanner. It has a very detailed view of Dr. Surland's house. He has a lot of security, which is why we need your help. You can fly over the barriers, and enter through the chimney. We know there are cameras, sensors and security guards on the ground, but you guys can fly over them without drawing too much attention to yourselves."

He handed me the building scanner. It was like an iPad. You could zoom in and out of the building by touching the pad, and you could even explore the inside of the house. It was amazingly cool! It also had the address, and a tracker. It wasn't as detailed as Jeb's, but I could see the house was somewhere in Europe or Asia. The see was blue and land was green. You couldn't tell the individual countries.

"Awesome!" Gazzy said, when we were in the room again. "I can't wait to start our mission.

"Guys, I don't feel so great about this." Dylan said. "Angel, did you pick up anything suspicious?"

"Well… he is a pretty focused person. His mind was totally on the presentation and that guy's project. If he was lying, I think he would have been thinking about it." Angel replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Dylan" Gazzy said. "That guy would have been thinking about how great he was fooling us if he _was _fooling us."

"Yeah, I suppose." Dylan said. "But I still think he was the one who took our Fang tracker."  
"Yeah. He probably thought it was a weapon." Max said. "I guess saving the world is more important than seeing Fang again."

* * *

**More updates soon! Half term starts Next Friday (I always get confused between Next and this...) so I will be able to update faster *cheering***


End file.
